My Journal
by xtremesweetness
Summary: Take a peek in Aang's journal. Back in school.. coping with extra mean teachers, passing classes,socializing and .. sigh ..finding the right girlfriend. A modern day story
1. Prologue: Take a Peek

**Title: Take a Peek**

**This is my first fanfic so its okay that you think this story is dull, stupid etc. In this story, everyone's in modern day and in high school. Aang and Toph are 16 years old, Katara and Azula are 17 years old and Zuko and Sokka are 18 years old. Note: Sorry but Zutara and Tokka won't happen in this story. I can't find any loophole in order for me to squeeze them in this fic. I promise I'll create another story that involves Zutara and Tokka. Please review after you finished reading the story. Positive or Negative criticism is okay. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : **If I own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I shouldn't be writing fanfics.

________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue:**

Hi to whoever's reading this right now. My name is Aang, in case you haven't noticed the words **PROPERTY OF AANG** written across this notebook. I'd like to welcome you to my day-to-day journal. I'm a guy, so guys write journals, go it? Diaries are wwaaaayyyy to lame for me (For all the diary-lovers, so sorry about my statement). First of all, I'm not a fan of writing. I wrote this because I felt challenged. I love challenges! If you like straight and stodgy journals then feel free to close this notebook, leave it where you found it and walk away. But if you like fun and downright extreme journals, well I'll say you're lucky enough to stumble into mine.

Before you start goggling on my journal, here's an insight about names you'd probably read more than once;

**Sokka:** the most sarcastic, gruff and goofy senior you'd ever encounter in your entire life. He's my best friend since I was seven. He loves eating meat, playing football, searching the internet, reading books and maps and gawking at girls. Yeah…. Maybe you won't believe me but he's one of the most popular boys in school and he has a girlfriend. (gasp) If you want advice about the ladies, Sokka would probably the best guy to talk to.

**Katara: **Sokka's younger sister and, like her brother, is one of the most popular girls in school. She's my best friend since 3rd grade and we're definitely lucky to keep our "friendship status." She's smart, talented, pretty….. (Do I have to say everything good about her?) no wonder a lot of guys keep on circling around her. I once had a crush on her when we we're in middle school, but I quickly withdrew my feelings for her. There's going to be a lot of competition as I've stated before. Oh well, I'm just lucky to have her as my best friend.

**Toph:** She's a newcomer here in school and a member of the Bei Fong family. Yeah she's pretty much rich, good at fighting and became popular in a short span of time. But she can be tough (I can tell you that the word really fits and rhymes with her name). She's now one of my closest friends but I got to admit, sometimes I feel she's more than just a friend. Sigh… hormones can be complicated. Oh and by the way, she's blind.

**Zuko: **The school's bad boy. Zuko's one of my friends too, although a lot of people became mystified about why we cliqued so much because of our differences. He's great once you get to know him. He's girlfriend is Mai (the goth girl). He's good at sports but bad when it comes to homework. He's a senior and we hang out during breaks.

**Azula: **The school's bad girl and Zuko's younger sister (Wow. You can really tell that they're related). Unlike Zuko, she's good at almost everything. A top student, good in sports and fights, great looks and a good leader. Problem: when it comes to socializing, she's the worst. Having 2 friends isn't bad but I do hope she'll get sick of it and start making new friends. It'll be hard though, because everyone (and I mean everyone) fears her.

We'll I do hope that introduction didn't bore you to death. Enough stalling, let's start!

**That's about it. I hope the prologue's long enough. I think the story should not always be Aang's POV. What do you guys think? Tune in next time for Chapter 1: First Day of School. Please review! I'm desperate…..**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Title: My Journal**

**I do hope you guys are gonna enjoy this chapter. I'd like to make it clear that I don't have anything against diaries, and so does Aang. Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys gave the last time. If you have any suggestions, comments, violent reactions press the review button and make your statement. Enough stalling, I'll just get on with it.**

**Disclaimer:** Me? Owning Avatar: The Last Airbender? You've got to be kidding me.

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone's buzzing about it. New looks, first impressions, blah, blah, blah. For me, going to school is like taking a shower every morning. As usual, I ate my waffles and went to Sokka's house. And as our "first day rituals" (implemented the oh-so-motherly Katara), we have to go to school 15 minutes earlier than we usually do._

Aang closed his journal and went off to Sokka's house. The busy streets ant the people who crowded the sidewalks was always the public scene. After walking 8 blocks, he went to a two-storey building and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" a boy's voice called out. The crimson door opened, revealing a boy wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt and denim pants. He carried a navy blue gym bag.

"Aang! You've grown an inch taller than me! And I haven't seen you in months!" He punched Aang on the shoulder and ruffled his hair. The boy was Sokka.

Aang chuckled. "Good to see you too. I've been going through evil puberty. Anyway, how's your vacation?"

"It was fine," Sokka grunted. "It was great because we went to different places. It was also terrible because Katara was tagging along with us."

"Yeah, right. It's like I couldn't even hear you," a girl voice said and Katara came into view. She wore a white tank top, a light blue skirt, a blue pair of doll shoes and carried a brown handbag. "Actually, you're the one who's more annoying." She hugged Aang. "Aang! It's so nice to see you again. You look great today."

_That's weird. Katara never complimented me about how I look until now. I gazed at my gray shirt, black vest, gray wristbands, denim pants and sneakers. Nothing out of the ordinary to me. It can't be my hair too. It's always straight but messy. So what's so different about me today?_

Aang raised his eyebrow. "Uh, I'd like to return the compliment but the only thing that looks great is when I turn my back."

A pink tinge was starting to form at Katara's cheeks. "It's just that you look different." She checked her watch. "Let's just get going."

After walking a few blocks, they finally arrived at their school.

_By the way our school is AFEW Secondary School. A lot of students call it A.S.S. for short but all of them ended up at the Headmaster's office._

The 3 friends went inside and strolled down the hallway. A big banner across the ceiling was attached with the words "WELCOME BACK!" written on it.

Aang sighed. "Yeah. Welcome back," he mumbled.

"Hey, cheer up!" Katara said, noticing Sokka and Aang's frowning faces. "Being back at school is great. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Try not to jinx it, Katara," Sokka replied, still frowning. "I can tell that this school year's definitely going to the dump." Then, a swarm of boys went towards them.

"Hi! You're really cute," a boy said.

"Uh, thanks?" Katara replied.

"Katara," Haru called out. "May I walk you home later?"

She shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Hi, beautiful," Jet, the school's quarterback, winked at her. "Wanna hang out after school?"

_I told you. She's a guy magnet. Every boy in school is fawning at her._

"Sorry, Jet," Katara replied, obviously annoyed. "It's just the first day and I don't want any dates."

"Back off punk," Sokka said. "You had your chance last year and you broke up with her."

"But I was blind, babe," Jet insisted. "I haven't realized that you're much prettier and smarter than my ex-girlfriend."

Katara was furious. "Don't call me 'babe'! I'm never going to go out with you!"

Katara took off. Sokka followed her.

"Want advice?" Aang offered.

"Sure kiddo," Jet said.

Aang sighed. He can't believe he's actually giving advice to someone that his best friend hated so much. "Um, the pet names gotta stop and maybe you shouldn't follow her around. The same goes for the other guys. She gets irritated when that happens."

"Thanks kiddo," He winked at him.

"Yeah. And don't call me kiddo," Aang smirked. He ran to Sokka.

_I see Sokka next to his locker but he's not alone. He's surrounded by thousands of girls and the school's football team. I can hear the girls jumping up and down and shrieking, " Sokka, can I have your autograph?" and "You're really a great running back, Sokka!". The football team was patting him on the back saying "Nice play we did last week!" Every thing was going smoothly until Suki came into the picture. Oh, I forgot to mention that Suki was Sokka's girlfriend. She boxed Sokka's ears and dragged him down the hallway. Ha! Sokka's in a lot of trouble now. Being popular does have ups and downs. I'll just go to class. _

Aang closed his journal and searched for the chemistry lab.

"Hi Aang," a girl wearing a pink dress called.

"Hello Meng," Aang smiled weakly.

_This is Meng, one of my…um…how should I say this…uh…admirers. I met her when I went to a fortuneteller and she was her assistant at that time. She was once my lab partner during chemistry class but now she's stuck with Smellerbee. _

"So, how was summer?" she asked.

"It was okay," he gulped. "How 'bout you?"

"Great," she grinned. "Did you spend time with someone during the summer? Your parents? Friends?"

"No. My mom and dad are still in a business trip. Sokka and Katara we're with their dad because they watched Sokka and his team play during the regionals. All I did was to sit on the couch and watch some movies with my dog and my monkey," Aang explained.

_By the way, my dog's name is Appa and my monkey's name is Momo._

"So you're all alone at your house all summer?" she asked.

"Yeah but it was okay," he nodded. "I'm used to it." He spotted the chemistry lab. "Is chemistry your next subject?"

"No, my next class is Music," she replied.

"Um, so sorry but chemistry is my next class," he pointed at the lab.

"So I'll see you later then," she smiled.

Aang sighed. He walked backwards towards the lab "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Aang! Watch out!" Meng shouted.

But her warning was too late. THUMP! Aang bumped to another girl who was going to the lab too. All the books that she was carrying fell to the floor.

_Note to self: Never walk backwards especially in a crowded hallway._

"I'm so sorry," Aang apologized and helped her pick up her books.

"Yeah, you are sorry," the girl sneered. "Maybe next time you should watch where you're going, dimwit."

Aang handed her the books. He took her arm and tried to help her stand up but she refused.

"I don't need your help picking up my books and standing up. I can carry my own weight," she said, grudgingly.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm never seen you before. Are you new here?"

The girl just grunted.

"Uh, I'll take that as a yes. My name's Aang." He held out his hand but she didn't take it.

"Just call me Toph, twinkle toes," she snorted.

Aang just smiled sheepishly at the remark. He noticed his pale green eyes. It doesn't have pupils!

Aang gulped. "If you don't mind my saying so, are you um... visually impaired?"

Toph raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just asking if you're blind," Aang explained, his eyes twitching.

"Yes, and there's no point denying it," she said.

Aang felt another lump in his throat. "It was really nice to meet you, Toph."

Toph shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. I'll just say likewise." She left him and she took a sit at the corner of the room.

_Wow! She may be blind but she made her way to the corner without even bumping into anything. And she's got some major anger management problems. I already said I was sorry and she was totally sassing me. I mean the whole "twinkle toes" nickname was even worse than Jet's "kiddo". I'm not even a member of the Dance club! Yeah I admit that I do love dancing but you get the point. I even tried to help her but all I get is the "I don't need your help!" scolding. Take it easy, Aang. She's new here and she's just adjusting. You'll get the hang of this._

Aang took a sit next to Shoji, his friend and current lab partner. "Hi," Aang greeted.

"What's her name?" Shoji asked.

"Who?" Aang questioned.

"The girl you talked to at the door,".

"Oh you mean her? Her name's Toph. She's new here,"

"That explains why I haven't seen her before,"

Suddenly, a tall, well-dressed woman came inside the room.

_She's Ms. Kwan, our chemistry teacher. She's nuts about proper behavior and wants everyone to be silent unless asked to speak up. There's no freedom here when she's teaching. She once caught me writing in this journal and it got confiscated for weeks. I reasoned that I was writing because I'm already finished doing the experiment with Shoji but she said that I shouldn't be doing anything except the experiment. But I really learned a lot in this class. _

Aang closed his journal and placed it in his bag.

"Good Morning, children," she said.

Everyone stood up.

She sat at the center of the room. "My name is Ms. Kwan, incase some of you doesn't know me or is mentally challenged enough to forget my name. I'm going to be your teacher for today and for the rest of the year and I'm going to be treated as such. I want everyone to be disciplined in whatever you do here and I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly." She grinned mischievously. "Let's get started. Please be reminded about the proper handling of materials. Please pick up your beakers."

Shoji sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

**Lunch Time:**

_The cafeteria. The best place to chat with your friends and to forget all the things that happened during classes. I'm a vegetarian and I'll always be as long as I live. I always seat with Sokka and Katara. I can see Toph, sitting all alone 3 tables away from them. It must really suck being new in school and having no friends to talk to. Maybe I can talk to her and forget the things that occurred earlier and make a fresh start._

"Um, guys? Could you excuse me for a sec?" Aang asked.

"Where are you going?" Katara queried.

"I'm going to ask her to sit with us," he pointed to Toph. "She's from my chemistry class and she's new here. I thought I- you know, maybe I can talk to her and ask her to sit with us?"

"Yeah! Go ahead!" Sokka smirked. "Ditch us and go chat with her."

Katara whirled her hand. "Ignore him, Aang. It's really sweet of you to try and talk to her. Go on. We don't mind."

"What are you talking about? I mind!" Sokka blurted.

Irritated, Katara conked him with a book on the head. She turned to Aang. "Just go."

"Thanks," Aang smiled. He made his way towards Toph. "Come on Aang." he thought. "You can do this. Just go and ask her to come and sit with you. It's not that hard. But what if she treats me like 2 hours ago. It'll be okay. At least you tried to be friendly."

He was now standing beside Toph. She drank her pineapple juice. "What do you want from me twinkle toes?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with us."

She frowned. "What are you trying to do? Introduce me to your friends and tell them that I'm the totally helpless, blind girl you crashed into during class? Yeah. I know I look like a sad kitten wandering around a busy street but I'm better off on my own."

Okay. That's it. "Look, Toph. I -"

"Look? I can't even see," she interrupted.

"Haha," Aang rolled his eyes. "The thing is I'm just trying to help you to make some friends. I know it's really difficult since it's been your first day. But since you feel that way, I guess you're better of without someone to talk to."

He left. "Ugh. I knew it. I knew she's just going to tell me to get lost," he said to himself. Aang sighed. "At least you tried to help her. It's her problem now that she's lonely." He sat and started eating.

"Wow," Sokka crossed his arms. "Did you have a nice talk?"

"She's not sitting with us is she?" Katara questioned.

"No. She wants to be alone," Aang replied.

"Hey," A voice called out. "What's up?" Aang turned around and saw Zuko with his girlfriend Mai.

"Hi Zuko. Got another problem with your sister?" Katara queried.

"Nah. Azula's off with Ty Lee. She said she's going to the mall later to buy something," he answered.

Aang huffed. "I'm sure that something is really bad. Maybe she'll buy herself a cat and torture it to death."

"Maybe she'll invite Katara over to her house and nag the cat to death. That's the worst torture known to man," Sokka snorted.

"Or maybe you're the one that Azula's gonna invite to her house. One sniff at you, then it'll end up in heaven!" Katara shot back.

"That's much better than being trapped with you far an hour!"

"If I would get trapped with someone, I hope its not you!"

Zuko shook his head. Mai motioned to Aang. "Do they ever get tired of fighting?" she whispered.

"Not really. Its kinda one of their hobbies," he muttured.

Suddenly, Toph went towards their table, carrying her food tray. "Um, can I seat with you guys? That stopped the siblings'' fighting.

Katara blinked. "Uh, sure!" Toph sat beside Aang.

"I thought you want to be on your own," Aang mumbled.

"Eh. Just figured it'll be nice to have some perks around," Toph replied.

"Guys this is Toph. Toph this is Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Mai," he introduced.

"Hi," Mai said, almost sounding bored. "We've got to go. The Guidance Counselor wants to talk to me. It was nice meeting you, Toph."

"See you guys later," Zuko waved.

------Moment of silence--------

"So Toph," Katara tried to start the conversation. "Aang said you're new here. What school are you from before here?"

"I was homeschooled, Katana"

"It's Katara."

"Right."

Sokka and Aang couldn't help giggling. The scene of Katara and Toph hopelessly making a converstion was very funny. They stopped when Katara glared at them.

"Where do you live?" Katara said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering, if, you know, maybe we can visit your house?"

Sokka giggled again. Katara pounded him with a book.

"My house is… the one down the on the Whitaker Street," Toph muttured.

"The one with the big gates and with a flying boar symbol?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"How did you know?" Toph queried.

"That mansion is so big it's the only one in the Whitaker Street," Aang stated.

"So you're from the Bei Fong family?" Katara asked.

"And you live in a mansion?" Aang questioned.

"And you're really stinkin' rich?" Sokka queried.

"All right, all right. All of those are true," Toph burying her head on her hands.

"Cool!" Aang remarked.

"It's not cool," Toph objected.

"Is it hot then?" Sokka said.

"It's neither cool nor hot! Believe me, being rich doesn't mean you always get what you wanted. I've been miserable for 16 years and counting. And you wanna know why? Because I'm rich, blind and my so-called parents didn't even care!" Toph retorted.

---------- Moment of Silence ---------

"I'm really sorry to hear that Toph," Katara soothed.

"Don't be, you didn't anything to me," Toph sipped her juice.

"You know, she's got a point," Sokka added.

Aang stood up. "Uh, excuse me guys. I'll be putting back my tray at the 'finished' basket." He went towards the long line of students.

"Hi! On Ji. Hi! Longshot," Aang greeted.

"Hi Aang," On Ji smiled at him.

Longshot just stared at him.

_This is On Ji and Longshot. On Ji and I met when we were 12. We've been best friends ever since. During our English class, we've been assigned as partners for our book report. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It's just the first day of school and we already have tons of homework. Anyway, Longshot is a member of Jet's gang and one of my friends. He doesn't talk much; he's a guy of actions more than words._

"On Ji, about our book report, what book will it be?" Aang asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet," she said. "Ms. Shozu said that the books should be true stories. She didn't specify what topic the book should be. How 'bout you Longshot? Any suggestions?"

Longshot stared at her.

"Right. That's fine," On Ji grinned sheepishly. She turned to Aang. "Let's just talk about it on the phone later at 7."

"That'll be great," Aang beamed but his smile turned to a frown. "Where's Hide? If he sees me talking to you, I'd be pounded for sure!"

"Don't be frantic, he'll no longer bother you anymore," she assured.

"Why is that?"

"He transferred schools."

Aang was flabbergasted. "Your boyfriend transferred to another school?"

"Yeah. His dad had a new business to attend to in another state. And he's no longer my boyfriend," she looked at her empty tray. "He said he found another girl. She's smart, athletic and pretty…" she clenched her fist. "She's so much better than me in everything. He said that she's the same level as he is. And it was better for him to be her boyfriend instead."

"Oh. So sorry about you two breakup," Aang said.

Longshot tapped her on the back.

"Its okay," On Ji smiled. "I'm gonna be so much better off without him anyway. That reminds me." She pulled out 2 tickets from her coat. "Since _________'s sick and Longshot doesn't like loud music, would you come with me to the Linkin' Park concert?"

Aang was estatic. "Yes! Definitely! I'm a fan of Linkin' Park. I have all three albums."

"Great," she dropped her tray at the basket. "Meet you at the Big Dome, 8:00, Thursday next week." She handed him a ticket.

"I'll buy the popcorn and soda," Aang took the ticket. He dropped his tray at the basket.

"I hope we'll have a great time," she smiled warmly at him.

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Me too."

"Bye," she waved.

Aang waved back, still blushing. Realizing that Longshot was staring at him, he stopped waving.

The bell rang.

"Uh. I'd better get going. See ya' later Longshot," Aang said.

Longshot nodded.

Aang ran to the hallway and searched for his next class.

**Dismissal:**

Sokka ran to the hallway and strolled down to the stairs. His friends are waiting for him outside. "Guys! Guys!"

"Oh. There's Sokka," Katara said.

He panted. "You're not going to believe this!"

Toph smirked. "What? That you're still alive?"

"I got accepted at the wrestling team!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You're right! I really can't believe it!" Toph jeered.

"Uh, Sokka?" Katara said. "You really think wrestling is for you?"

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "I'm really sorry to say this but you're not actually the buff type."

Sokka crossed his arms and looked away. "Hmm… it's like my own friends don't have faith in me."

"Don't be silly, of course we do," Katara assured. "We just don't want you to get squashed."

'Actually, I think that's a good idea Sokka!" Toph exclaimed.

"You do?" Aang said in dibelief.

Toph grinned mischievously. "He's a member of the football team, am I right? He's gonna be fine."

Sokka hugged Toph. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! At least Toph believes in me!"

Toph tried to escape Sokka's lethal bear-hug. "See? Even his hug's going to kill a 300 pound wrestler." She wrinkled her nose. "Not to mention his smell! Ugh!"

Sokka released her from his grasp. "So it's settled then. I'm already in the wrestling team and there's nothing you guys can do about it."

"But I don't think dad's going to be happy about this," Katara remarked.

"Are you kidding? He's gonna be proud of me!" He poised. "He's going to be happy because his only son's turning into a man!"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"It's getting late. We have to get going," Katara reminded. She grabbed Sokka's arm. "Come on macho man, time to go home."

"So could you help me figure out a wrestling name?" Sokka asked.

"Let's talk about it on our way back," Katara answered. They wave goodbye and left.

"Hey Aang," Toph called.

Aang looked back. "Yes Toph?"

'Thanks for offering me to sit with you. It felt really great having friends," Toph said.

"You sounded like you never had any," Aang replied.

Toph shook his head.

Aang's eyes grew wider. 'You never had any friends? That's awful."

"Well at least I have now," She smiled, this time it was a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. But how are you supposed to go home?" he couldn't help asking.

"Our driver's going to pick me up any minute now," Toph answered.

"Duh," Aang muttured.

"Oh and twinkle toes, it was really nice meeting you. And this time I mean it," shesmiled.

He returned the smile, even though he knew that she couldn't really see him grinning.

"Hey Aang!" Katara called. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah! Be right there!" he yelled. "See you tomorrow, Toph!"

"Yeah," Toph waved. She can feel and hear Aang's light footsteps running towards The Bickering Siblings. " I can't say I'll be literally 'seeing' you tomorrow."

Aang finslly caught up with them.

"

"What about 'The Flaming Dragon' ooh –ooh or maybe 'The Dark Slayer'," Sokka said.

She shook his head. "Lame."

" 'Sokka Peligrosa'! How about that?"

" I thought 'peligrosa' are used for girls."

"Just help me out, okay?"

"I'll help you, as long as it keeps you from making up stupid nicknames."

"You really love picking on me, don't you?"

"Of course. I'm your sister. Hmm… you know what guys?"

"What?"

"I'm very glad Jet and the other boys are no longer following me."

_Well, our first day wasn't bad a s I thought it would. I mean, first, Katara said I look great today (but I don't think I am). Second, Jet and Katara's fan club is no longer following her. Third, On Ji asked me to go with her to a rock concert. Fourth, Toph Bei Fong is officially one of our friends. And Fifth, Sokka's on the wrestling team (Personally, I don't think it' a good idea. Well, I gotta admit, being in the wrestling team increases your chances of being one of the toughest boys around and it does make you popular). Aaahhhh…I do hope it'll last a lifetime…_

**I'm really sorry if this chapter's really boring. It's kinda tough for me to transfer my stories from my mind to my laptop. I also making another story entitled "He's A Girl". This for the Zutara fans… ;) I'm still looking for a plot to make a Tokka oneshot/drabble though and it make take some time… If you had time reading this chapter then I guess you'll also have time reviewing it! **

**Next Chapter: Toph's a Wrestling Champion!**


	3. Chapter 2: Toph's a Wrestling Champion!

**Title: My Journal**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating for quite a long time. I'm so wrapped up from schoolwork. I gotta keep my scholarship up and going… Anyway, just read this. I do hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Why should I own Avatar? I'm too stupid to write a brilliant story like that.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Toph's a Wrestling Champion!**

**6:15 am (Aang's House)**

(Loud knock at the door)

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming! Sheesh. I'm supposed to be taking a bath right now," Aang huffed. He went down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi, Aangy," a girl said.

"Oh. Hey Koko," Aang replied.

_This is Koko ,my wacky, 5 year old neighbor. Her visiting isn't unusual. Last week, she banged at the door saying that she has pimples on her butt and she wants me to scratch it even though I already told her a thousand times that she's too young to have pimples, especially on her rear. She also believes that her babysitter, Akira is evil! Nice neighborhood, don't you think?_

"Take it easy on the b. If my parents came back here and found out that this door's destroyed, I'm going to be dead," Aang reprimanded.

"You have pets, right?" she queried.

"Uh-uh," Aang said.

"Come with me," she tugged his arm.

"Wait! I'm not dressed yet," Aang objected.

She tugged my arm. "We have to hurry. It's an emergency!" Koko lead him to her house.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with this?" Aang questioned.

"They already left," Koko answered. "Come on."

They entered the living room and she pointed at her aquarium.

"Aangy, this is Swimmy. Swimmy, Aangy," she introduced.

Aang noticed that the fish was upside down. "It's dead isn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I found her dead this morning."

"When was the last time you fed her?" he asked.

She placed a finger under her chin. "I dunno, five days ago?"

"Five days ago?!? No wonder she died."

"I'm not good at feeding pets that eat on a regular basis and I don't want another funeral. That's why I need you. You're going to take care of my new pet. Daddy's going to buy me a new one after school. "

"But I have school and I already have 2 pets! I can't afford to have another one! Why can't your babysitter feed it?"

As if on cue, Akira went into the leaving room. "Sorry darling. The only one I'm feeding is that brat and yours truly," she said. She peered at Aang. "Nice outfit. I didn't know pajamas are all the range."

Aang turned red.

She turned to Koko. "I just have to run a few errands. Don't leave the house Koko. I'll be back." She went outside and slammed the door shut.

"See? I told you she's evil," Koko told Aang. "Anyway, I want you to take care of it. I'll visit her when I get back from school. Daddy's going to provide the food. Okay?"

He sighed. "As long as you're going to provide the food then I guess the fish's going to live with me."

Koko hugged him. "Thanks Aangy. I'll drop her by at 5 o'clock."

He pulled away. "I gotta go. I'm going to be late for school!"

________________________________________________________________________

Aang ran towards the gate of AFEW Secondary School. "I hope I'm not too late," he panted. He ran across the hallway, ignoring the stares the students he passed by gave him. He went to room 506. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late Mr. Jeong Jeong"

"Well. It's already been your 2nd day and you already have a record for tardiness," Mr. Jeong Jeong said.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Jeong Jeong," Aang repeated. "My neighbor's got problems and I have to help her."

"I have no interest of your personal life. Please take your sit and we'll continue the discussion," he replied.

Aang hung his head and sat down. His seatmate leaned to him. "It's a pretty bad time for you to be late, Aang," the boy said. "Mr. Jeong Jeong is in a rotten mood today."

"That's just jank," he answered.

"Please get your notebooks and pencils and we'll start the discussion about Emperor Napoleon I of France," Mr. Jeong Jeong announced.

_Okay. Let the boredom begin….._

**Lunch Time:**

"Where we're you? We've been waiting for you for half an hour this morning!" Katara asked, obviously angry.

"Yeah. Why did you stood us up?" Sokka agreed.

Aang sighed. "Look guys. I'm really sorry I didn't come to your house this morning like I should. But I woke up late this morning and Koko's been bugging me about her fish. I promise I won't do it again."

"Good. Cause we're not the only one's going to be angry if you're late again," Katara said.

"I spent the whole morning with Katara! I almost died just listening to her! You know how horrible that is, don't you?" Sokka commented.

Katara glared at him.

Toph laughed. "Yeah! I can imagine how terrible it was."

"You're not the only one who had a bad morning," Aang said. "At first period, Mr. Jeong Jeong told me I have to make a stupid excuse letter. At 3rd period, I got paired up wit Yow Lin -"

"The guy who's obsessed about computers and video games and always has a big booger on his nose?" Sokka asked.

"Yes! And then before I came here at the cafeteria, I bumped to Azula and spilt a can of soda at her shirt. The shirt cost me about $72."

"Good thing she didn't beat you up," Katara said.

"Yeah but she's too busy beating up another girl and 'asking' her for her pocket money."

"Guys," Sokka began. "Can you wait for me after school? I have a wrestling tournament this afternoon."

"Sure thing," Aang replied.

"Me too. I'm signing up for a club," Toph said.

They all raised their eyebrows. "You're signing up for a club?" they said in unison.

Toph nodded.

"What kind of club?" questioned.

She grinned mischievously. "You'll find out later."

**Dismissal Time:**

Katara and Aang were sitting at a bench in front of the school's gate. They've been silent for a while.

"So," Aang started the conversation. What do you think Sokka and Toph are doing right now?"

"Toph's doing something. I don't care what it is. Sokka's probably getting beaten up right now."

"What's his fighting name?"

"El Peligro."

Aang tried to contain his laughter. She noticed him biting his lower lip and clutching his stomach.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Okay. You can laugh. Personally, I think El Peligro's a pretty stupid name."

"You don't think you're brother's going to win even a single match?"

"Don't count on it."

"But he's a running back at football? And I have to tell you, he's good at it. NAd he's not actually weak."

"Just try living with him for 17 years and you'll know what I mean."

--------------Moment of Silence----------

"I heard you and On Ji got paired up for the book report." Katara began.

"Right. We talked together on the phone last night. We're still choosing between Helen Keller's Autobiography and William Shakesphere's Romeo and Juliet. I think we should do Helen Keller. Romeo and Juliet's really getting old."

"I think Romeo and Juliet's pretty nice. It's a classic."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you're into romance?"

Katara blushed. "That's what makes everyone's lives exciting. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

----------- Moment of Silence--------

"Do you like her?" Katara asked.

"Who?"

"On Ji"

"Of course."

"No. I meant do you _'like her like her'_?"

"What makes you say that? She's just my friend."

"Nothing. Just wondering."

---------Moment of Silence--------

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Katara queried.

"Nothing really."

"Wanna see a movie? The premiere of The Detonator's tomorrow night."

"Sure I'd love too. I'll buy the tickets and popcorn," Aang offered.

Then somebody came running toward them. "Hey! You guys are friends with ___ right?" the boy asked.

Aang nodded. "Yeah."

"You might wanna see what she's doing at the gym." He pointed out.

Aang and Katara looked at each other and went straight to the gym. There was a lot of audience who we're cheering for someone. Katara and Aang stared at the ring. Both of their eyes widened at what they saw. Toph was wrestling a guy and pinned him to the ground without much effort.

"And the winner is Ms. Toph Bei Fong a.k.a. The Blind Bandit!" Mr. Xin Fu, the school's wrestling coach, announced and all the students were screaming wildly.

Katara's jaw dropped. "Her parents aren't definitely going to believe this."

"I'm right here and even I can't believe this," Aang agreed.

_I don't understand that there's so much strength in such a little girl. Not to mention a blind girl. And now, she's beating up Raymond, the worst player at the wrestling team. That's why he got the nickname Raymond, the worst player at the wrestling team. She punched him at the jaw. Man! It must've hurt because Raymond was totally flat at the ground and got pinned. How could she possibly do that? And now, Mr. Xin Fu declared that Toph's the new captain of the wrestling team. She totally took Hahn's place as captain. _

Just then, Sokka approached his friends. He looked really bummed, not to mention bruised.

"What happened?" Katara asked in her motherly tone. "Who did this to you?"

"Toph did," Sokka grumbled. "Man! I can't believe a small, disabled girl would sign up for the wrestling team and beat up every single one of us."

"She really did quite a heck of a job," Aang remarked, pointing at Sokka's black eye. Toph approached them.

"Hey guys! We had a pretty nice time huh?" she smiled broadly and punched Sokka's arm.

"Easy on the arm, Blind Bandit! Why did you signed up for the team?" Sokka thundered.

"Because I figured that it'll be fun pounding you guys." Toph answered simply.

Aang was perplexed. "How can you possibly beat all those guys?"

"Hello? Being blind doesn't mean I can't hear, feel and smell a bunch of big, sweaty opponents," Toph explained. "Duh?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katara questioned.

"Because, Sugar Queen, I know you guys will stop me from joining, just like my parents. And besides, I want to surprise you guys."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You really surprised us. I mean, when did you start wrestling?"

"Since I was 6. I felt really bored so I asked my parents if they could buy me a test dummy. I gotta say, I had a hard time persuading them."

"Thanks for beating me up, Toph," Sokka said sarcastically. "I have a date with Suki tomorrow. And I don't want her to see me like a sag puppy!"

"Don't worry, Dad and I are going to treat you at home. Come on." Katara lead him out the gym.

"I'm sorry for roughing you a bit El Peligro!" Toph apologized.

"I'll get back at you at Thursday!" he called out. "Count on it!

"He's just bluffing," Toph grinned.

Aang shook his head. "Come on, Ms. Blind Bandit. Let's get home. My neighbor's probably banging at my door right now."

_Okay. Here's a recap. I have a new member of the family; Koko's pet fish, I got late for school and Toph's the new captain of our school's wrestling team. There's a lot of "I can't believes'" today. Oh well, I do hope my um…"field trip" with Katara tomorrow's going to be special…_

**Okay. I promise next chapter's going to be out soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Help! I'm Trapped At The Girl's Bathroom!**

**________________________________________________________________________**


	4. Chapter 3: Help! I'm Trapped!

**Title: My Journal  
**

**I gotta say, this is one of the most enjoying chapters I've ever wrote in all of my fanfics. And by the way, I made up the "The Detonators" movie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Can't own Avatar, no matter what.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Help! I'm Trapped At The Girl's Bathroom!**

**AFEW Secondary School**

**First Period (English and Literature)**

"Well, Mr. Takoshi? Can you tell me the difference between a hyperbole and an idiom?" Ms. Yangchen asked.

"Uh... um, I kinda skipped that lesson," Shei replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Ms. Yangchen was disappointed. "Well, I can tell that you have a lot of fun last night, obviously doing something else rather than studying, am I right?"

Shei didn't respond. "As you may know," she continued. "Idioms are used to express something that other words cannot as clearly or as cleverly. A hyperbole is part of figure of speech that signifies exaggeration or overstatement which is used for effect. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Good."

_-------The School Bell Rang-----_

"Class dismissed!" she called out. "And remember, the deadline for the book report is due on Monday. Anyone who fails to submit it will have detention and a deduction on your grade as a sanction. So I do hope you already planned it out with your partners."

Aang stepped out the classroom with Longshot, On Ji and Chizu. "Longshot and I are doing 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'."

On Ji's eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that book for girls? How'd you get Longshot to agree with you?"

She smiled. "He agreed completely. He didn't protest or anything, right Longshot?"

He nodded his head.

"See?" she said.

"We're still choosing between Helen Keller's autobiography and 'Romeo and Juliet'," On Ji explained.

"Aaahhh, the classics," Chizu said. "I think you should go for 'Romeo and Juliet'. Last year's class got an A+ on their book report because of it."

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. I think we're just going to do the most complicated of choosing things."

"And what's that supposed to be?" Chizu questioned.

"Eenie, minnie, miny mo," Aang answered.

Everyone laughed.

_We all went to our second period, Math class. Toph's also in my classmate in this period. Honestly, Math's not one of my favorite subjects, and so is everybody else._

"Everyone, please sit," Mr. Zhao said. Everyone took their seats.

"Hey, Toph," Aang greeted. She didn't say anything.

"Bring out you're papers and pens and we'll have a pop quiz," Mr. Zhao announced.

A lot of moans and groans we're heard across the classroom.

_Yeah. Mr. Zhao gives us 3 pop quizzes in a week. In special occasions, he gives us pop quizzes everyday. Its really stressful…_

**4:45 pm (Dismissal)**

**At the hallway**

"He actually aid that to him?" Aang asked, bewildered.

"Yup! I'm a witness," Sokka jerked.

Then Jet and a girl wearing a ponytail were coming towards them.

_I guess you guys already met Jet. No need to explain him. The girl's name is TY Lee. She's Suki's rival at the cheerleading team and has a huge crush on Sokka. Too bad she's already too late. Sokka's taken, by the way. I wonder what they're doing together…_

"Hey Aang. Hey Sokka," Ty Lee greeted, saying Sokka's name in a sweet way.

"Uh, hello?" Sokka said.

"Someone wants to talk to you guys?" Jet replied.

"Who?" Aang queried. "If it's the principal, tell him we didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course not," Ty Lee said, leaning to Sokka. "Just come with us and we'll show you to him."

Sokka shrugged. "Okay." They strolled down the hallway and stopped in front of the restrooms.

Sokka and Aang were confused, "You guys brought us here so we could have a patty break?"

"No," Jet grinned devilishly. "You are." Jet and Ty Lee pushed both of them to the girls' bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey! Let us out!" Aang screeched.

"You deserve being locked up here anyway," Jet called out. "You told me to stay away from Katara so you could have her all to yourself. Well I'm not falling for that again!"

"What are you talking about?" Aang yelled. "We're not going out!"

"Oh Yeah? Well I asked her earlier and told me she's going to watch a movie with you tonight!"

"But she's the one who asked me!" Aang protested.

"That still counts as a date! And now that you're stuck here, Poor Katara's going to wait for you until she gets tired of waiting that she'll have to break up with you!"

"Hey! You're the one who broke up with her last year! And we're not even together!" Aang objected.

Sokka banged at the door. "Hello? Why am I a part of this? If it's his fault then let me out and let him stay here!"

Aang glared at him.

"What? I was just bluffing," Sokka told him.

Ty Lee spoke up. "That's because you have unfinished business with me."

Sokka gulped.

"I trapped you in there because I wanted to get back at Suki for stealing you from me!" she called.

"Hey! That's not nice at all," he shouted.

"Have a great time!" Jet snickered. They left.

"Oh boy. We're in a lot of trouble," Aang said.

Sokka placed a hand on his forehead. "Tell me about it. Suki's waiting for me at the mall right this second. How am I supposed to tell her that Ty Lee and Jet stuffed us in the bathroom?"

"Let's just hope we get out of here soon," Aang replied. "But what if girls saw us here? Even though school's already over, some of the girls are still here having cheerleading or volleyball practice or something."

"Let's hide at one of the cubicles," Sokka suggested. He went towards a cubicle. Aang followed but he stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Sokka scolded. "There's another cubicle right there."

"I don't wanna be stuck in there alone!" Aang whimpered.

"Oh just get in here!" Sokka said and pushed him inside.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where is he?" Katara said to herself. "He should've been here 45 minutes ago." She sighed. Maybe something came up at the last minute.

"Hey Katara! Its unusual why you're here by yourself. Waiting for someone?" Suki questioned.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Aang actually."

"I was waiting for Sokka too but he stood me up. Maybe they drooped by at some arcade and probably lost track of time."

"Ugh! Sokka and Aang are so dead," Katara thought.

"Well, tell me if you're brother's here. Bye!" she waved.

Katara sighed. "I guess I'll just watch the premiere myself."

**Girl's Bathroom**

"Wait! I think I hear something," Aang whispered. The door swung open. They both peered to see who went inside. It was Toph! And she brought her dark green gym bag full of clothes for her to change.

"It's Toph! What are we going to do?" Aang leaned.

"Shush… She's going to hear us," he silenced him. Then the cubicle door opened, revealing Toph, frowning at them with clenched fists.

"Ugh! You PERVERTS!" She shrieked and punched Sokka at the face.

"Wait! Toph, I can explain! Jet and --" Aang didn't finish, for he also suffered the same fate.

**Aang's House**

Aang tried to call Katara, holding a pack of ice on his cheek.

"What is it?" she said, irritated.

"I'm really sorry I didn't show up. Ty Lee and Jet locked us up in the girl's bathroom and we only managed to get out when Toph showed up," he explained.

She sighed. "That's the same excuse Sokka gave to Suki when he got late."

"What do you say if we reschedule?" he offered.

"Okay. How 'bout tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Sorry. But On Ji and I are going to a concert tomorrow."

"Bye," she scuffed.

"Wait Katara! Don't hang --" he looked at his phone. "Up. Oh man!"

_Okay. I was wrong. Today ended up a total disaster… Well, it couldn't get any worse, could it?_

________________________________________________________________________

**Well, that's it for today. Thanks for reading! I do hope you guys liked it! Please review.**

**Next Chapter: Concerts and Forgiveness**


	5. Chapter 4: Concerts and Forgiveness

**Title: My Journal**

**I'm really sorry that last chapter was way too short. And I promise to try to update the story once a week. I chose the band Linkin Park is because a lot of people are crazy about it.**

**Special Thanks to: looney15 for adding me as his/her favorite author.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Concerts and Forgiveness**

Aang takes a deep breath and slowly knocks at the door. His best friend, Sokka opens it.

"Katara! Aang's here! Time to go!" he called out.

"What happened between you and Suki?" Aang asked.

'She said she can tell I'm telling the truth, especially if it has something to do with Ty Lee or the fact that I have a big bruise on my left cheek," he pointed at the injury.

_Sokka sure is lucky. At least Suki already forgave him. But what about me? The only time you'll see the words Katara and forgive at the same sentence, is when the word won't is in between them. I know, I know. She's angry because of my absence at the premiere. And the concert with On Ji only made it worse. I understand that any girl would be upset if a boy's gonna bail. But there's no reason why she should be angry with me because of some stupid concert with On Ji . I mean, come on! I'd be willing to go to a concert with her anytime. So why would she be angry with me when I'd go to a concert with another girl? But honestly, I have a feeling there's another reason why she's mad at me. Great. Here she comes…_

Katara stepped out of the door. Aang wanted to ask her if they could go out some other time, but he hesitated. He could tell that she's in a foul mood. Avoiding having any eye contact with each other, they went to their school, with Sokka tagging along with them.

"I've been sleeping late at night because of Mr. Paku's stupid assignments," Sokka grumbled. "I mean, who wants to study history anyway. It's the thing of the past! The present's much better to discus anyway."

"Actually, the past is very connected to the present," Katara replied. "I think it's actually interesting."

"That's because you're old and you're thinking like one. Just like history," Sokka retorted. "What do you think Aang?"

"Huh? What? Oh, uh yeah! I think history's pretty boring," Aang agreed, obviously preoccupied.

**Katara's POV**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Great. He's not paying attention to us at all. He's probably dreaming about their date with that On Ji girl again. Okay, I admit it. She's nice, smart, friendly and pretty. No wonder Aang likes her so much. She's really lucky to have a guy like him fawning at her. Maybe they'll be too busy making out that they don't have to go to the concert. Man! Thinking about the two of them together is just sickening. I feel like someone punched me in the stomach._

__________________________________________________________________

**Aang's POV**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

___What am I going to do? I don't want my best friend to be angry at me forever. Thanks a lot Jet. You're plan really worked. I can't tell On Ji that I can't come because Katara's angry with me either. Why is everything in this world so complicated?!? Speaking about anger, I do hope Toph's recovering. I can't afford having two of my friends mad at me. Especially not today. Yesterday, her freakish punch gave me a temporary black mark at one side of my face. No matter how much she insists, I'm not a pervert…_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Sokka's POV**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Yup! Aang's mind can wander most of the time. A lot of teacher's been complaining about his inattentive state or should I translate it in a more understandable word; daydreaming. We've known each other for more than 9 years and if there's one thing I know, he's probably in a very tight situation. And as a brother to Katara and as a friend to Aang, I can sense that there's tension between the two. I guess she's really angry 'bout the whole "you never showed up" thingy. Good thing that Suki's more understanding than Katara. Oh, and about understanding, I do hope Toph won't pound at me and Aang for being inside the girls' bathroom when she was about to change clothes. But I'd rather doubt it……._

________________________________________________________________________

**Hallway**

Aang, Sokka and Katara walked down the hallway and went to their respective lockers.

_Man I'm so lucky. My locker's just next to Katara. I can't take the glares and the silent treatments! I need to fix this problem right now._

"Uh, Katara? Can I talk to you?" Aang queried.

"Don't you have better things to do like smooch your girlfriend?" Katara snapped.

Aang nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. About that, On Ji really isn't my girlfriend. I'm going to the concert with her because she has extra tickets. Not that I asked her out or anything. The point is, if we reschedule I'd be happy to go with you anywhere. But tonight, I'm booked. I'm going to some comic con and a rock and roll café this weekend. Wanna come?"

"So you're saying that you're not his boyfriend," she furrowed her nodded. "Yes. We're just going out as friends. And the two of us are going out as friends this Saturday." Both of them felt their stomach's pang at the _'going out as friends'_ comment.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'm really sorry about this whole jealousy thing. I was kinda upset that I have to watch the whole movie by myself and that I thought you and On Ji are dating without you telling me.

"It's not really my liking to bail on you," he explained.

"I know. And I won't forgive Jet for that," she gruffed. Suddenly they saw Sokka running away from someone. Sokka took Aang's jacket.

"It's the best time to run now!" Sokka remarked, tugging his jacket harder. Aang tilted his head and saw Toph running around, waving her fist in the air and pushing any obstacle out of the way. "I'll get you two perverts! And this time I'll make sure I beat you up so bad that I'll scramble your head!"

"I second that," Aang exclaimed and followed Sokka. He turned to Katara. "See you later if I live!" He waved.

"Oh no! There's no way you're gonna live twinkletoes!" Toph shouted. She ran faster to catch up with Sokka and Aang, her bag dangling wildly at her side.

Katara smiled and waved back. "That settles it. Aang and Sokka are definitely girl magnets. Even Toph can't resist them." She giggled and went to her next class.

Sokka panted. "Can we explain to her everything that happened yesterday?"

Aang shook his head, trying to run faster. "I think she's going to kill us first then ask for an explanation later."

"Come back here!" Toph yelled.

_Okay. Having 65% percent of the girl population at school having a crush on you is one thing. But being chased by one with a threatening voice is just madness! Oh well, if I survive Toph's fists of fury, I can still go on a concert I've been dying to got to (not to mention with my English book report partner), and Katara and I are going to a fun field trip this Saturday, without a single hint of hate. Is, I don't know…love going to be present? Nah. Doubt that. Katara likes me. But not likes me likes me. That's just awkward…... But first, I have to stand trial with Judge Toph._

**Eight Period (English and Literature)**

Ms. Yangchen was distributing the papers.** "**Mr. Agasi, you got 96. Well done! Keep up the good work!" She turned to another student. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Study next time." She stopped at Aang. "Well, I do say the result didn't surprise me at all." She handed him his paper. He closed his eyes. "Don't be an F, please don't be an F," he mumbled. Aang took a deep breath and opened his eyes. 91. "I got 91? I got 91! YAHOO! I GOT 91!" He thrust his arms upward in excitement and then a sudden surge of pain wiped his entire body. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," he said, slowly withdrawing his hand.

_Yes! I aced my test in English! And I actually survived Toph's beating! Yeah, holding up my hands was a bad idea though, since that was the area Toph tried to obliterate the most. But the best part is... I aced it! Woohooh! Just barely but yes! I aced it! OH YEAH!_

"Still writing on your journal?" On Ji asked, smiling at him.

Aang closed his notebook. "Yeah. But talk. You got my attention."

On Ji giggled. "I always wonder what kind of things you kept on writing in there."

"Well, you know, the usual," Aang shrugged. "The things that happens to me everyday."

"Congrats on your A!" she said.

"Thanks. It was no big deal," he smirked.

"Are you kidding?" she quipped. "You we're cheering and yelling about it. It's obviously a big deal. Now that's something worth writing in your journal."

_The school bell rang_

"Class dismissed!" Ms. Yangchen announced and everybody stormed out of the room.

Aang gathered all his things and placed it on his bag. He went towards the hallway, tagging along with On Ji.

"You know what else is worth writing in your journal?" she said.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She grinned and took his hand, running across the hallway.

________________________________________________________________________

The audience were estatic, now that their favorite band was right there onstage live!

"WOOOHOOOH!" the crowd hooted.

_"I BLEED IT OUT! I"VE OPENED UP THIS SCARS! I"LL MAKE YOU FACE THIS!" the lead singer cried out. _

The audience were screaming and waving their hands to the beat. And Aang and On Ji were a part of the huge crowd of cheering fans.

"I've never yelled this hard before since I was 8 when I accidentally shoved my hand in the toilet!" she exclaimed, trying to make her voice louder so he could hear her.

Aang nodded to the beat. "Man! I couldn't have made it in this concert without your tickets! Thanks, On Ji!" He smiled at her.

"Don't mention it!" she blushed and smiled back at him. Aang could feel the heat of his body rise up to his cheeks. He was very grateful that the colorful lights of the stadium hid his notorious blushing. "Okay, I take it back," he thought. "This is the best week ever!"

________________________________________________________________________

**I do hope I made this chapter long enough. **

**To the Aanji fans – I'm so sorry but there wouldn't be any more uh… what do you call that? .... uh.. "fluffy" things that's going to happen to them.**

**To the Kataang fans – next chapter's going to be dedicated to you, Kataangers! Woohoo!**

**To the Taang fans – well, you know what they say. There's always room for one more shipping. In just a few chapters, there's going to be some hormone spurt between the two of them. Hehehe…**

**To the Maiko fans – don't worry. I didn't forget you guys…**

**To the Sokki fans – don't worry, I didn't forget you guys either..**

**I also want you guys to check out my other fanfics…**

**He's a girl – yeah. It's my ultra – farfetched drabble about Zuko being turned into a girl overnight in order for him to find the perfect Fire Lady. Yup! It's a Zutara fanfic.**

**Pretend – I know. It's short and it's silly. But it's a Taang oneshot!**

**I'm still making a drabble continuing Avatar (book 4: air). It's about Aang's other side (you know, everyone has a dark, evil, mysterious side) that breaks out from him and causes havoc to the world…. Well, that's all. Next chapter, the gaang's going to have a hiking trip at Zuko and Azula's mansion! Wanna know why? Just watch out for next chapter! **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Next Chapter: Katara's Diary**


	6. filler

_**Sorry guys but I'm really sick... I have flu (sure hope it's not Influenza AH1N1)… I almost got banned in using the computer… But I'll still be updating…**_

_**Hehehe…**_

_**Keep on reading!**_

_**------ xtremesweetness-----**_


	7. Chapter 6: Katara's Diary

**Title: My Journal**

**Hey! I'm back! Hehehehehe... Just wanna say thanks to those who wished my getting better. I do hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**Special thanks to those who placed reviews and added this story to their favorites and story alerts. And yes, I am from the Philippines in the province of Cavite. But I study in Manila….**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender….. But that would be so cool!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: Katara's Diary**

_Yeah! Last week's field trip with Katara was a blast! We both had a lot of fun and, well, there was um… er… awkward things sot to speak. Here's what happened:_

_Awkward moment # 1_

_As usual, I offered to buy lunch --- sponsored by The Sizzling Plate and Vegie Vege out --- and call me clumsy because I tripped and spilled some pineapple smoothie on her skirt! I apologized like 50 times. She doesn't seem angry; it looks like she's rather amused with a smoothie melting across her lap. I do hope she really isn't…_

_Awkward moment # 2_

_We were riding the ferries wheel (Hey! It was her idea!) and well, our hands kinda touched… It doesn't really count as holding hands, right? We both pulled back immediately. It was an accident!_

_Awkward moment # 3_

_Katara has low tolerance for big, spinning tables and she um… uh… threw up._

_Awkward moment # 4_

_We were about to take photos when some nasty birds pooped on my jacket. She kept on laughing about it, non-stop._

_Awkward moment # 5_

_We were riding home by bus after going to that rock and roll café and Katara was awfully tired. She slept and leaned on my shoulder. Her chestnut hair was almost engulfing my body and she kept on nudging towards me, as if I was a big, fluffy pillow. I couldn't help blushing, okay? A lot of people were staring at us. Even the old lady with the sweet smile noticed my uncomfortable situation. Good thing she's not the type of person who drools when she sleeps…_

_To wrap it all up, it was fun! Even with all those things... Finally! On Ji and I finished ou-_

"Pssttt! Aang!" Sokka called.

"What?" he said.

"Just come here, dufus," Toph pulled him out of the lunch table. Aang tried to grab his journal and his bag with him. Toph continued to pull his collar and lead him to the hallway with Sokka. "Aahh! Toph! Stop dragging me!" he yelped. She ceased and stood beside Sokka.

He adjusted his vest. "Man! What is wrong with you two? I'm doing something important back there and I-"

"What I'm about to tell you is more important," Sokka cut in.

"So, what is it?"

She nudged to Sokka. "Tell him."

"Last night, I was looking for my X-men action figu-"

Toph laughed. "I can't believe you're still playing with dolls."

"Action figures! How many times do I have to tell you they're action figures! Never mind that. I also went to Katara's room to look for my Switchfoot album, but instead I found this," he opened his gym bag and pulled out a blue notebook with white stripes on the right side. "It's her diary!"

"Whoa!" Aang uttered I disbelief. "You took Katara's diary! She's going to be furious if she finds out its gone!"

"I'll bring it back tonight. Besides, there are a lot of juicy things inside," he smirked, conking the front cover of the notebook.

"You read it already?!?"

"So?"

"Dude, why d'you do that? You totally invaded hr privacy."

Sokka sneered. "Puh-lease. Like you know a thing about privacy."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Hello? I own a journal. And I wouldn't want anyone to goggle on it except me."

"Lighten up, twinkletoes," Toph said. "At least you'll know what she thinks about you. She calls me Ms. Jeer-a-lot. Well, basically she puts some good things too, like me beating up Sokka which she always wanted to do, but never got a chance."

Aang blinked thrice. "You've read it too?"

"Ugh! What is wrong with you people? I'm blind!" she showed her sightless pupils.

"No. I meant how could you possibly know?"

"Duh. Sokka read it to me," she pointed.

He shook his head. "Okay, now you guys have gone overboard."

"Stop acting like a goody-goody and read page 93," he grinned. He tossed the notebook to Aang. "It's got you all over it."

"No. No way. I'm not getting involved in this."

"Oh come on! Just do it!" Toph ordered.

"I don't know. I feel guilty."

Sokka reached for the diary. "Fine. Then I'll read it for you." He flipped to page 93.

"Dear blablabla.. I'll just skip the intro… Aang and I had a great time together this Saturday. He's acting a l-"

Aang snatched the notebook. "Don't read it out loud! There's a girl with us. I'll look at it later, happy?"

They both beamed. "I knew he couldn't resist it."

---------------School Bell rang-----------

"See you later," Sokka waved. "Oh and Aang, don't forget to bring my sister's diary with you!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gym Class**

This is one of Aang's favorite subjects, but today, he wasn't paying the least attention to the coach's yapping.

----------Whistle blows-----

"Everyone! Hit the showers! Next meeting we'll have a weightlifting contest," Mr. Bouldsen a.k.a. The Boulder shouted across the room.

Aang motioned for his bag and went to the boy's locker room. He passed the showers (yes, you can definitely hear people who are trying to be the next American idol in the shower room) and searched for his gym locker. There was a paper attached to it. He opened the note:

_Hi! I'm Janice Culkin from the freshman year. I'm not really sure if you know me so I was hoping if we could hang out sometime. Maybe at lunch tomorrow?_

_P.S. I really think you're cute _;)

He placed the paper inside, along with the 57 others.

_Got another girl to meet at lunch tomorrow. How the heck do these letters keep on reaching my gym locker? The letters are all from girls, and this room is for boys ONLY. Eh. They probably paid someone to put in here._

He took his towel and clothes and headed to the shower. After soaking, he got dressed and went to the hallway.

"Hey Zuko! Hey Mai!" he greeted. They didn't reply. Both of them were to busy making kissy faces.

"Talk about being ignored," he huffed and opened his locker.

"Where do you want to go tonight? I hope its not another haunted house," Zuko remarked.

Mai smirked. "This time, you decide the venue. I'm really in a mood for a very romantic place."

Behind his locker, Aang was making faces.

"I think I'd like that too," Zuko grinned and moved his face to plant a kiss.

Suddenly, Aang noticed the school's prefect was making rounds and was about to pass them. "Prefect at 12:00!" he warned.

Zuko and Mai parted and he started pulling out some books from his locker. "You have to study Modern Algebra or you'll flunk this semester," he said in a fake, commanding voice. He handed her a thick book. "You also need to check your Physics homework. There are still some flaws. I'd be willing to tutor you if you'd like," he added, peering at the prefect at the corner of his eye as he passed them.

"Whatever you say," Mai replied in a very bored tone. They looked back, making sure that the prefect was far away.

"Now, where were we?" Zuko grinned and locked lips with Mai's.

Aang buried his face in his locker.

_I saw them making out like 15 times and I still think it's gross. (sigh) In a couple of years, I'd probably be doing the same thing._

"Would somebody please stop them?" Sokka moaned. "They'll make me gag to heaven."

"Yeah right. As if you and your girlfriend never kissed before," Mai sneered.

"That's personal, Mai," Sokka remarked. "Anyway, did you read it?"

"Sorry. I haven't got any time," he apologized and handed him Katara's diary.

"You're such an airhead," Sokka commented and was about to place the it in his bag, but someone stopped him.

"I'll take that," Azula smirked and opened the diary. "Well, well, well," she scanned the pages. "What do we have here?"

"Hey! Give it back! It's not yours!" Sokka exclaimed, but was too afraid to take it from her.

"I believe this isn't yours either, isn't it?" she queried and stuffed the diary in her designer purse. "This is going to make the school paper a hit." She smiled crookedly. "Bye pathetic wannabes."

"Now what do we do? The school's terror girl has my sister's diary! And she's going to publish it on the schools' newspaper!" Sokka panicked.

Zuko interrupted. "Wait! That was Katara's personal diary?"

They nodded.

"Good luck getting it," he shrugged.

"Dude, you gotta help us," Sokka pleaded. "It's your sister-"

"My psycho maniac sister," he added.

"Whatever. Just help us out." Aang replied.

Zuko shook his head. "Sorry. Your own your own."

"Can't you just enter her room and get that stupid notebook?" Mai asked.

He refused. "Can't. Last time I went inside her room and borrowed her camera, I woke up next morning to find out all my underwear turned into pink."

"Okay… to wake up and see your underwear dyed pink. I don't want that to happen," Sokka sniggered. "But please help us."

"I already told you, I can't. It serves you right for bringing her diary anyway."

------Silence------

"So, what do we do now?" Aang began.

'I'll think of something," Sokka mumbled and walked away.

_WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD! If Katara finds out that Azula has her diary, the whole world's going to crumble, you know that don't you? Curses! What are we going to do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**I'll try to make next chapter a little bit humorous if possible. Please R & R. Wanna know what you think…**

**Next Chapter: Steak Out Montage**


	8. Chapter 7: Steak Out Montage

**Title: My Journal**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender… It's way too cool for me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Steak Out Montage **

**"**Pssstttt! Aang!" Sokka called.

Aang was sitting at the second row, not paying attention to his elderly music teacher who was currently barking about notes and stuff.

"Aang!" Sokka waved his hands to get his attention, ignoring the odd looks he got from Aang's classmates. Luckily, it got his attention.

Aang raised his hand. "Sir, may I be excused?"

The teacher grunted and handed him the hall pass.

"What's going on, Sokka?" Aang questioned.

"We're going to get Katara's diary back," Sokka explained.

"What's this 'we' stuff? You know I can't do a thing to get the diary back."

"Just come with me," he took Aang's arm.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Please place your brownie mixture inside the oven," Ms. Yagoda said.

Katara and Jin slipped on their mittens and placed the tray inside the oven.

"Katara!" Sokka whispered. "Pssttt! Katara!"

She leaned to her left and saw Sokka frantically waving his hands, with Aang smiling weakly.

"Can I leave you for a sec," Katara asked.

Jin smiled. "I see. Sure. I can bake the brownies."

Katara thanked her and asked the Ms. Yagoda for a hall pass.

"This better be good," Katara gritted.

"Um, about your diary," Sokka nervously cris-crossed his fingers. "I kinda borrowed it yesterday."

"YOU TOOK MY DIARY?!? NO WONDER I CAN'T FIND IT!" Katara thundered. She was so angry that it seemed like steam was coming out from her nose. "You read it, didn't you?!?"

"Yeah, I did. Hehehe," he chuckled nervously.

Katara huffed. "Okay, calm down, Katara. Calm down." She turned to Sokka. "Did you, by any chance told Toph or Aang about it?"

"W-well I kinda-"

"Sokka mentioned the diary to me, but I haven't seen a single page," Aang cut in.

Katara sighed with relief. _Thank goodness he didn't read anything. _"You're in a world of trouble, Sokka. Now where is it?"

_Okay. I'm dead. _"Its, uh, its with someone else," he slipped.

"SOMEONE ELSE? WHO?" Katara stormed.

"Its with... its with… _Azula_," he said the last word inaudibly. Unfortunately, Katara has ears like a bat. She pinned her brother at the wall. "YOU GAVE AZULA MY DIARY?!?!?!?!?!"

_Whoa! Maybe Katara should consider signing up for the wrestling team like Toph. Phew! Good thing I don't have any sisters…_

"You snuck into my room, took my diary, brought it to school and then you gave it to Azula?!? The person who I always hated?!?"

"It's a funny story actually," Sokka remarked, trying to avoid Katara's gaze.

"You are so-"

"Halt!" a male teacher said. "Do you students have hall passes?" Katara, Sokka and Aang held out their passes. "You may continue." He left whistling.

"Gladly," Katara furrowed her eyebrows and slapped him.

"Ow!" Sokka screeched in pain.

"Now get my diary back or your going to pay!" she growled.

"Alright, alright. I already have a plan," Sokka said, fondling his red cheek. "The four of us are going to sneak inside Azula's house and get that diary before she comes home. Zuko gave me a map of the house so it would be easy to sneak in."

Katara blinked. "Four? What do you mean four?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh... I can't believe you talked me into this," Toph groaned as they approached the manor.

"Quit whining, Toph. You're involved in this," Sokka said. "And besides, Aang told me you're good at breaking and entering."

Toph glared at Aang. "Fine. At least I slipped art class."

Everyone stopped. "Art class?"

"Yeah I know. Whoever made my schedule's completely paranoid," she scowled.

"We're here. This is their house," Sokka announced.

They studied Zuko and Azula's mansion. "Woah…"

"This is a house?" Katara awed.

"Wait till we get in," Aang mumbled. "It's much roomier inside." He turned to Sokka. "Uh… how _do _we get in?"

"We're going to sneak inside, get to Azula's room and get that dang notebook," Sokka explained again.

"But there's like hundreds of CCTV cameras in this place," Katara reasoned.

Sokka tapped her sister's arm and went towards the hedge. "Don't worry. Zuko and I already took care of that. He already by-passed the code and shut down the cameras."

They followed him and they all crawled down the hedge. There weren't any guards in sight.

"C'mon," Sokka whispered.

Toph grinned. "Wow. Sneaking inside this manor sure is easier than trying to leave mine. Dad always orders 15 tough guys to circle around our house."

Sokka pulled out a map of the house and studied it. "Go left and let's scoot around the back," he muttered. They went to the backyard. Sokka pointed to the 3rd floor window. "Good. He left it open."

Katara looked up and gulped. "Uh… are we supposed to climb up there?"

Sokka nodded and began scrambling in his duffel bag.

"How?"

He pulled out a bungee rope with a grappling hook on the end. "With this."

"Now that's what I call prepared," Toph snickered.

Aang's eyebrows furrowed. "We're trespassing in a mansion and we're going to climb all the way up there to the point that we're risking our lives just so we could get Katara's diary?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And we actually have Zuko's permission, you know. However, we don't want to use the direct approach coz' Azula's going to get suspicious."

"(sigh). Just so you'll know I'm doing this because you guys are my best friends and the fact that Katara'll die in humiliation if the contents get published."

Sokka threw the hook and it attached to the window sill.

"Nice aim!"

"All those years being one of the happy, perky campers finally paid off," he turned to his friends. "So, who goes first?"

"You guys go first," Katara suggested. "In that way you could pull us up."

"Actually, I think the ladies should go first. So if you girls will fall, we, a league of manly tough guys, can catch you," Sokka opposed.

"But I'm wearing this!" Katara clutched her short skirt.

"Ooohhhhhhh," Aang and Sokka nodded, getting the message.

"Ha! Good thing I never wore stupid, frilly skirts," Toph jeered, referring to her khaki pants. "Take my advice, Sweetness. And you'll never have any problems again."

"Boys should go first."

"No, girls. Remember the saying, ladies first? Gentlemen later?"

"Ugh. You guys are perverted."

"Look. You want you're diary back, right? So just follow what I say."

"You got it in here in the first place!"

"Chill-ax! Chill-ax!" Toph moved in the middle of the siblings. "I got the solution to all off your problems."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Remind me again why we're climbing up a three-story house blindfolded?" Aang remarked, taking one pace at a time, gripping at the rope tightly.

"Because, in that way, you won't have a chance in seeing Katara's insides," Toph answered. "We already had a simulation like this in gym class. And obviously, I don't need to wear a blindfold."

"Sokka, are you sure this thing can hold us at the same time?" Katara queried.

"Positively," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" Aang asked.

"I'm sure."

Aang cleared the lump on his throat. "But what if Katara and Toph falls and we can't catch them?"

"Shut up Aang and just go!" he silenced him.

"You guys should have told me about this so I could've considered my footwear!" Katara yapped.

"Would you guys quit whimpering and just keep going? What in the definition of 'sneaking' do you not understand?" Toph hissed.

They took a couple more steps and they finally reached the window sill. Katara went in first, then Toph, then Aang, then Sokka. He placed the rope back in his duffel bag. They strolled around, with Sokka leading the way.

"Ssshhh! Someone's coming!" Sokka hushed them and motioned to the long curtains.

"The proposal has already been carried out," the butler said.

"Good, good. I shall meet them tonight. Make sure my son and my daughter, especially my son not to create any idle disturbances."

_Boy! This really isn't our day. Their father's here! That only makes us being caught to be 1000 times worse!_

"Be sure to tell the others to make a banquet for our visitors," Mr. Ozai said. He left.

We waited for the butler to be a few feet away before we went to Azula's room.

_It wasn't as entirely as I expected her room would be. I expected it would be full of medieval torturing items, bones of the poor, tortured people, rats, gizzards, blood and everything that's so related to her. But it wasn't. Yeah, the walls were covered in black, but it only looks like a room of an ordinary teenager. It has cabinets, a bed (of course), book shelves full of books (what else do you think?), a state of the art computer, MP3's, MP4's, iPods, MP5's, a closet full of designer clothes, shoes, bags etc. etc. None of the things I imagined would be here aren't. Is she hiding a totally different personality from us?_

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really digging her room!" Katara exclaimed. "She's got everything that a girl must have!"

"Oh puh-lease. Those things' going to grow old anyway," Toph groaned. Sokka kept on searching her wooden cabinets. "Everything is full of make up and stuff. Where does she keep the top secret things?" He turned to her friends. "Would you guys stop chatting and help me so we can get out of here? Her room's giving me the creeps."

Katara and Aang looked for the notebook too. Toph stood near the door.

"Aha! I got it!" Sokka pumped his fists and held out the notebook in the air.

Katara grabbed the notebook and hugged it tightly. "Oh diary, I missed you so much!" she fondled. Everyone gaped at her.

"What? I always treated it like my best friend," she defended.

"Keep Quiet! Someone's going to hear you," Toph silenced them. "Let's get out of here." They all motioned to the door but Aang stopped.

"Wait a second, guys," he piped and went towards Azula's computer.

"What are you doing?"

Aang sat on the chair and began typing.

_Password?_

He reached to his pocket and inserted a device to her computer. He began typing some codes.

_Password accepted._

"You haven't told me you know how to hack a computer?" Sokka told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Aang responded, his eyes glued to the screen. He began typing something and explored a few folders and files. He opened a document. "I knew it! She produced a back up file of Katara's diary in her computer."

"Delete it!" Katara shrieked.

"Sshhhh….." Toph and Sokka hushed her.

"Delete it," she said to Aang in a much softer tone.

Aang pressed the _Delete _button. He closed the folders and erased the time he logged in the computer. He pulled out the device he plugged in. "Let's go."

They silently slid the door open and snuck out of the building (they got out in the same manner they got in. This time, Sokka and Aang did not wear any blindfolds).

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aang threw his bag at his bed and inserted a device in his computer. He was about to open a file when he noticed a folder that didn't belong to him. He opened the folder, and saw some of Azula's private photos in it. How did this happen? And there was something else… Azula's diary!

**Hehehe… Aang accidentally copied it on his USB or something… Really sorry for the long wait. I've got some other things to worry about… I've just posted a community. Hooray! If you guys wanna be a staff, just send me a message. I'm sure you'll make a lot of contributions. I also updated my beta profile. Woohooh! I tried really hard not to make this chapter to bore you to death. I do hope you guys liked this. Please R & R!**


	9. Chapter 8: Privacy Invader part 1

**Title: My Journal**

**Sorry you guys for not updating…To tell you the truth, I already figured out every single chapter that's going to happen in this story, it'll probably last for a 2 years. Hehehe… Unless I'll feel lazy then it'll probably be shortened and be less detailed. But don't worry; I'll try not to be lazy… Anyway, sorry for all the spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: **I will now call on for guest to approve my disclaimer…

**xtremesweetness: **Anyone who wants to approve my disclaimer?

**Momo: **brumm…mmm... hmmph… mrmpph... prumm….purrrr…

**xtremesweetness: **uh… Momo wants to say that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…. Yeah, let's just go with that.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: Privacy Invader part 1**

Aang kept on pacing frantically on his bedroom. He took another peek again on his monitor. It was really there! Azula's digital diary was there!

_AAAAHHHHHH!!!! Oh universe, why are you so cruel to me? What did I do wrong? First, Katara's diary and now this! I must have copied all of her private files when I tried to locate Katara's diary. What am I going to do? If Azula finds out about this, she's going to turn Medusa on me and turn me into stone. Or maybe she'll take all my insides and serve it on a silver platter. I should be making my own tombstone right now… Um… maybe I should be making a solution instead of conclusions about how she's going to kill me… _

_UGH! I can't think of anything! Whoever makes these stupid karmas, please help me and I'll promise to stay away from trouble! Wait. Scratch the promise word and replace it with try. I kinda have a knack for getting into trouble but still, PLEASE HELP ME? I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO? AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Read it…"

"What?" he looked around.

"Read it."

"What?"

"I said read it! Are you deaf?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the voice inside your heart. Your conscience."

"Aren't consciences supposed to tell me the right thing to do?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you telling me this? Isn't reading someone else's diary a bad thing to do?"

"Yes, but in your case, maybe it can help you."

"How?"

"I don't know."

'Then why should I be doing this if I don't know how it'll help?"

"I don't have the slightest idea."

"I thought consciences are helpful."

"I am helpful. You just don't realize it."

"Would you stop talking to me?"

"Why should I? I'm your conscience. Conscience can't be told to stop."

"Now you're annoying me."

"That's also a conscience's job. We sometimes tell people what they don't want to hear."

'So you're saying like Sokka?"

"Absolutely. Now read it."

"Why?"

"JUST READ IT!"

He turned to the monitor.

This is how it read:

**HALT! Don't read this! If you will, I swear that I'm going to roll you up, slice you, cook you and feed you to a bunch of blood thirsty crocodiles! In other words, I'LL KILL YOU WITH NO HESITATION AT ALL!**

Aang slowly reached for the mouse and began scrolling down.

_December 31(midnight)_

_UGH! This noise is seriously giving me a headache. Stupid firecrackers! I lo0athe you! Stupid people who keeps on blowing firecrackers! They should all be firing this only in my honor. All I hear is the booming and the banging of these filthy things. And what's worse, my family is taking part of it! Even Zu-Zu's loving it. What? My good-for-nothing-almost-emotional-and-butt-crap brother loves firecrackers? Yes, I confirm this newly found information. Mom is also happy about the "colorful" and "dazzling" firecrackers. She says she loves New Year's Eve. BLAH! Well, I think otherwise! My dad seems to be a little bit annoyed though. Finally! Someone's on my side._

_Die,_

_Azula_

"Wow. That was highly expected," Aang said to himself. He scrolled down.

_February 14_

_Made the whole school stare at my new designer clothes that was shipped to me yesterday. If you are dumb, the date the clothes were given to me was February 13. Gaze at my splendor, you peasants! I got the result in our school's achievement test. I aced it (with no doubt). As usual, my father's pretty glad about it. Not glad. Extremely proud! Ha! Take that Zuko! Mom's so goody-goody and so kissy-kissy to you and completely ignores me. Zuko does this and Zuko does that. Azula you should do this and Azula you should do that. I hate the constant pampering. I am the worst daughter in her eyes. But at least dad loves me. That makes me 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 times better than you, ZUKO! Let's skip my family problem and turn to my new foreign-exchange classmate, Shannon Duckinson. What kind of name is Duckinson, anyway? Sounds like a duck being roasted by a Bunsen burner. Eh… She's ugly, but all the boys love her. She's a nut brain, but all the teachers love her. She dresses like a cow, but she was voted as the best dressed person in school. What is wrong with you people? Can't you see any girl that is better than her? The name's Azula Thermopolis! Her surname doesn't suck, she's pretty, she's intelligent, and she dresses meticulously and has highly-favored manners! Darn! You people are so blind! I wish I could just scream in front of all of you and tell you all I have typed in this computer! By the way, my computer's better than all of you!_

_I hate this world,_

_Azula_

Aang stopped reading.

_Woah! I've never realized that Azula, one of the populars and the most self – assuring person ever, possesses a lot of insecurities. I feel a little bit sorry for her. I mean, your brother being a constant favorite of your mom seems to be hard. Again, I thank the spirits for making me an only child. No wonder Azula's an attention seeker. But then again, I think she already has enough attention than she can handle. I would like to contradict her, too! Duckinson is not a dumb name! She's pretty attractive (but I don't have a crush on her. We're just good friends), and her clothes are all the range. How could she possibly say – er I mean – write that! Maybe out of jealousy or something... Wow. I never thought Azula could be jealous. I mean, she's got everything! Um… rephrase that. She __almost__ has everything. Well… I'll just continue reading._

_August 25_

_As usual, everything went my way. I want to share a secret with you. Man! Why am I talking like an idiotic girl who writes on an ordinary diary? Okay. I'll take my chances. I am starting to like a boy. (GASP!) Stop mocking me you oversized, wired hoodlum! You're just a big excuse for a computer! I'll throw you out if you kept on hanging! Anyway, I'll buy a new one! A new, improved and expensive one. Even if it means maxing my credit card. Now let's get back to my hormone problem. (Sigh) I don't need any men in my life. But because of my stupid, hormonal problem I'm having an idiotic infatuation with a certain guy. He's …_

Aang moved away from the monitor. "No… it can't be…"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azula likes a boy! Azula likes a boy! Hehehe… I just love taunting Azula! You might start taunting Azula too, though I haven't completely revealed who that guy is. Ha! You need to tune in for next chapter if you really want to know who he is. Okay. Loathe me but it's my technique people! Anyway, sorry for not updating this story for 2 weeks, the same goes for my other stories. In my Zutara fanfic, I seriously can't think of any Zuko/Shizue and Katara fluff. Sorry to those who haven't read it yet, especially the Kataang fans. And my other fanfic, I already thought of everything, but I'm to busy to work it all out. Inviting characters to help me get reviews…**

**xtremesweetness: **Okay… anyone who wants to help me get reviews?

**Toph: **And why should we help you? You intended to make a story with Aang and me having a crush on each other. Bleh!

**xtremesweetness: **For your info Toph, that's why its called a fanfic. And that Taang thingy doesn't happen in a few chapters. You can't rush love, ya know. To tell you the truth, I don't know if Taang or Kataang's gonna happen. That's why I need those reviews. The readers are going to tell me if they want Taang or Kataang.

**Toph: **Fine… if you say so. Review people!

**Katara: **What if the readers vote for Taang and not Kataang?

**xtremesweetness: **Then I'll make it a Taang fanfic.

**Katara: **Oh…

**xtremesweetnees: **Don't worry Katara. I'm sure some of them want you and Aang to end up together. So help me with the reviews guys.

**Katara: **wait a second… (leaves the room immediately)

[a guy screams]

[Katara drags Sokka in the room]

**Katara: **Say it.

**Sokka: **Katara er, xtremesweetness wants you guys to review this story!

**Katara: **(lets go of Sokka's sleeve) Good.

**Sokka: **What kind of name is "xtremesweetness" anyway?

**xtremesweetness: **I know. It's a pretty dull penname. But it is catchy.

**Sokka: **What if I make a suggestion? Your penname should be "sla-"

**Azula: **(storms in the room) You made me write a diary? I have never in my whole life ever written a diary! And I am not insecure, I am not dull and my hormones are completely fine! How could you do this to me, you ill mannered peasant?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**xtremesweetness: **Just tune in for next chapter and review! (runs quickly)


End file.
